


Two's Company

by Zedrobber



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Nothing more, Tiny ficlet of 400 words or so, post sex Kamelion discussion, pure crack fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zedrobber/pseuds/Zedrobber
Summary: Literally just a tiny 400 word ficlet that amused me enough to want to post. The Doctor and the Master discuss the Kamelion's...talents.





	Two's Company

“My dearest Doctor, you underestimate me.”

“You're telling me that you never- not once, not even _once-_ had sex with the Kamelion as you?”

 

“That would be rather narcissistic of me, don't you think?”

 

“Precisely.”

 

The Master smiled, stretching languidly beside the Doctor like a satisfied cat. He settled himself again with a comfortable sigh, facing the Doctor properly. “You think so little of me,” he said, mournfully.

 

“It isn't a judgement, Master.”

 “Then why, exactly, are you so interested?”

 “Academic curiosity.”

 

The Doctor grinned at him, eyes half closed and sleepy and pleased, and the Master indulged himself by stroking his fingers through the Doctor’s tousled blonde hair, pretending it was absently, pretending he didn't feel the way the Doctor shifted minutely closer to him.

 

“Well, in the spirit of science….”

 “You did!”

 “I said nothing of the sort.”

 

“I knew it! You absolutely insufferable, narcissistic -- prat!” But he was laughing, and despite the embarrassment the Master couldn't help but laugh too, caught up in the infectious enthusiasm of the Doctor.

 

“How were you?” the Doctor managed to gasp out between laughter, tears in his eyes. “Out of ten.”

 “Oh, a ten, of course.”

 “Why am I not surprised.”

 “Because you've had me, the _real_ me, I mean,” the Master said smugly. “I've not disappointed you yet.”

 “Well, that rather unnerving crispy phase wasn't so nice…”

 “Yes, well. I'd rather we didn't bring up _those_ memories.”

 “How did Kamelion compare to me?”

 

“I didn't say I'd -” the Master said, too quickly. He flushed.

 

“You don't need to, with that guilty look on your face.”

 “Adequate,” he allowed slowly. “No replacement.”

 

“I'm touched.”

 

The Doctor coughed quietly, looked away for a moment. “It wasn't as good as you, either.”

 

“Oh, _now_ we get down to it, my dear Doctor! All of that moralising, for what? You're no better! For _shame.”_ The Master looked delighted.

 “Oh, stop.”

 “I hardly think so, do you? Dear me, how _embarrassing.”_

  _“I'm not embarrassed!”_

 

“There there,” the Master soothed, still chuckling. “I know. It's so lonely on the TARDIS, even with your little friends. It's only natural that you would turn to the more... _physical_ pleasures.”

 

“Do shut up.”

 

“Make me.”

 

“Don't tempt me-” the Doctor sighed, long suffering and amused, and kissed the Master teasingly. “I preferred the Kamelion as you, anyway. It was too-” too late he realised the implications of what he'd said, and the tips of his ears went pink. “Oh.”

 

“You had it look like you!” the Master crowed triumphantly. “I knew it! No- no, you can't silence me- stop, you fiend-” the Master choked out, laughing helplessly as the Doctor tried to distract him with deft fingers and insistent lips. “I won't give in- oh, _very well._ Come here.”

 

\--


End file.
